


Do Detectives Dream of Electric Partners?

by stupiddragon



Series: I'd Scream "I Love You," But Somebody Would Hear Me [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupiddragon/pseuds/stupiddragon
Summary: A smitten Nines fuels his crush by teasing Gavin at any turn, including about things he can't quite control.





	Do Detectives Dream of Electric Partners?

Whatever Detective Reed was doing to him, it was not something that Nines wanted. Or was it something he wanted very badly? Perhaps he wanted it to either go somewhere or stop completely, but things were going nowhere very fast, instead.

The RK series was not designed to fail, or so they told themselves over, and over, and over again. Nines was also not designed for whatever this little obsession was, and he was certainly not designed to stand there stalling while the world around him went about business as usual. That was as good as failure, in his mind.

It was terribly uncomfortable, and Nines wondered if he shouldn't just rip his artificial heart out and grind it into the ground for all the pain it was causing him.

As of late he'd been pre-constructing situations with the Detective. All kinds- mundane, dramatic, even (though he was loath to admit it)  _ intimate _ . Just little things he could do that might put a smile on Gavin's face, or how he would react in a life-or-death situation where the Detective's safety was on the line, or what could happen if they got a bit closer.

By far one of Nines’ favorite types of pre-constructions (he refused to call them “daydreams” or “fantasies,” because that would admit both that he was infatuated and that the situations couldn't be real) were those where he found a way to tease Gavin. That first time he'd made the man blush at the diner stuck at the forefront of his mind constantly, and he hungrily prowled for any opportunity to make it happen again.

Normally he only pounced on those opportunities where the Detective left himself wide open for them, so he could play things cool. Just a joke, just a partner poking fun.

Fortunately, those chances weren't hard to come by.

“God, I need a fuckin’ vacation.” 

Detective Reed arrived for his shift just under the wire, with one minute and fifteen seconds to go before being considered late. He looked more exhausted than usual, the shadows under his eyes darker and his posture more slack. He dropped himself into his seat and rubbed at his face in a futile attempt to wake himself up.

“Good morning, Detective. Rough night?” Nines greeted him, watching with mild pity. He should probably get Gavin some coffee. His pre-construction told him that such a gesture would result in a small amount of silent gratitude and a much happier detective.

“I keep dreaming about this frickin’ place. Can't even get a break in my sleep,” Reed groaned. “Last night it was… We were on the Bernat case, and you somehow like reversed time or some shit so we could see everything that happened? But I accidentally touched something or whatever and it made a paradox and ruined the evidence… or something—I dunno, it was fuckin’ weird.”

If Nines had any less control of himself, he'd probably be blushing blue to know that the Detective thought about him enough to include him in his dreams. As far as the android knew, humans’ dreams were completely unconscious and uncontrolled, made up entirely of memories and subconscious thought. 

...Was Nines part of those subconscious thoughts, then?

“Sounds interesting,” Nines mused, though nonsensical was a better word for it. “I'm flattered to have been included, though I can assure you that time travel is not one of my features.”

“I mean, I see you like every day,” Gavin shrugged, words deformed around a yawn.

“As I understand it, dreams often include things and people the dreamer has been thinking about often.” The android brought his eyes up, sharp and teasing, to lock with Reed's. A sly smile crawled over his lips. “Or am I mistaken?”

The Detective flushed, as Nines had expected, and shoved his hands in his pockets. “ _ You're not _ ,” he sputtered. “But someone showing up in a dream doesn't fuckin’  _ mean _ anything.” 

“If you say so,” Nines smirked, leaning his chin on his knuckles and watching with delight as Gavin grew more and more flustered. The man almost seemed to open himself up for this kind of teasing on purpose.

“Hey, fuck you,” he shot back.

Nines pushed back his chair and gracefully stood up, plucking Gavin's mug from his desk and softly snickering. 

“I think this is where I say, ‘ _ in your dreams _ ,’” he replied as he retreated to the break room. 

The coughing fit that followed and Tina Chen's hysterical laughter was all Nines needed to hear to know that his comment had had the desired effect. Outwardly, he kept his face straight, deadpan despite his obvious flirtations. Inwardly, he smiled something bittersweet to himself.

_ In your dreams, _ he sighed,  _ And also, in mine. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
